


Prompt 23:Hakuryuu is about to drift off, but remembers some embarrassing things.

by 666maggot777



Series: Maggot/Enoch's personalized October prompts list. [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Inktober 2019, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, The siblings just chat with hin on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Title is self explanatory.





	Prompt 23:Hakuryuu is about to drift off, but remembers some embarrassing things.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...Maggot you didn't include any trans Judar....I know right? Anyway. Just imagine its there..if you're a fan of that.

"Hakuryuu stop moving so much." Judar's voice was laced in sleep.   
  
"Sorry.." Hakuryuu's voice was above a whisper.   
  
Its too damn late to be up, maybe almost 12 AM? He's normally sleep by 10:30-ish, but he just can't seem to sleep with embarrassing memories plaguing his hazy mind. He's been on a loop of memories, like a train that rides around a literal track of memories and just stops to observe a particular one Hakuryuu regrets, greatly.   
  
The first memory is when he would go around calling any female adult figure, 'mama' or 'jiejie'. He doesn't know why, he was just a kid and because he was just a kid, why the hell is he embarrassed?   
  
Wait, Hakuei would tease him constantly about it since he was 10. It was really dumb.   
  
And now he remembers when he confessed to Morgiana, got rejected and stayed home for about a week, sulking.   
  
He doesn't know why he thought this would work, obviously shouting from the top of your lungs, from the school roof on top of that, about how much you love someone is bound to backfire. She was so confused and could only run away.   
  
Hakuryuu felt awful, that was needless to say. He couldn't let it down and Alibaba sure as hell wasn't going to let him live it down. Ever.   
  
At least he has ONE embarrassing moment he's happy about, and that's how he started dating Judar.   
  
Actually its how he met him and THEN, its how they started dating.   
  
Anyways, he met Judar at an antique shop and the building itself looked relatively small and warn down, but there was still a residence--more so the owner.   
  
Hakuryuu started collecting old items and sometimes stamps, it was a hobby that many people had and it was to keep his mind from flipping every 5 seconds and panicking.   
  
Only anxiety inducing thing is when his shit isn't organized or when people touch his stuff, after he just cleaned it.   
  
He goes in and not surprisingly, he sees no one. He just thinks the shopkeeper is in the back, besides the front door is unlocked and you'd be a dumbass to leave it unlocked.   
  
Also, Hakuryuu could hear some sort of shifting or shuffling in the back. He considers a rat, but that doesn't make sense.   
  
A red rose colored vase catches his eye, it was words that wishes prosperity. Though surprisingly, its written in Cantonese.   
  
The lines and patterns, along with the characters, is in shimmering gold. This vase has a lot of detail, the patterns turn out to be branches and some flowers that blossom out of it, in the very back of the vase is a bird. Its a finch.   
  
He was so caught up in the lovely detail of the vase, he didn't hear a man yelling swears at him.   
  
"Hey! What the fuck are you doin-oh Goodness. did I leave the fucking door open. Again?"   
  
Hakuryuu looked at the owner of such a vicious voice, he figured it was the owner.   
  
The man went over to see if he indeed left the door unlocked and screamed when coming to find he did.   
  
So, this store wasn't meant to be open. Hakuryuu sat there, frozen and very awkwardly, hands sweating and he was afraid he'd lose his grip on the vase and immediately put it back.   
  
He fumbled a bit and the clattering noise caught the attention of the owner.   
  
"You like the vase?"   
  
Hakuryuu jumped, not thinking this person would use such a calm tone after shouting as many swears he could conjure, all ending or starting with every variation of 'fuck'.   
  
"H-huh? Yeah! Its very detailed...very pretty."   
  
Hakuryuu gave the man a half-hearted smile, but he didn't really know what to do.   
  
"I like to collect antiques and this one really caught my eye."   
  
"Hm? Wanna buy it off me?"   
  
"Ah! Yes. Please?"   
  
"Sure. But, can you read it? Its in a language that's considered dead, y'know? But I wouldn't say dead as Latin. Do people still teach Latin? Ugh."   
  
The shopkeeper walked over to the counter, pulling back the little door that was only thigh level and he slipped right into his little courters. Sectioning himself off from the rest of the store.   
  
Hakuryuu really listened to his words and he was...right? He rarely knew others in China at the time that spoke fluent Cantonese, but he did. Luckily, he also spoke Mandarin.   
  
"C'mon! You just gon' stand there?"   
  
Hakuryuu fumbled a little with the vase in his hands, the man's voice did knock him back from space.   
  
"A-ah. Yes, yes. Sorry."   
  
Hakuryuu paced his way to the counter, placing the base of the vase onto what looked like a black marble counter. It was actually a nice touch for a place that looked rundown.   
  
Hakuryuu reached into his pants pocket, about to take out his wallet, but the shopkeeper halted him and raised his hand as a way to say stop.   
  
"Its free."   
  
"H-Huh? I am afraid I do not understand.."   
  
Hakuryuu's voice trailed off with confusion.   
  
The shopkeeper leaned onto the cold marble counter, playing with one of the trinkets.   
  
"Well...I changed my mind about you payin' for it, okay? But! If you really are determined to pay me, then..."   
  
Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow, face expression clearly saying 'go on'.  
  
"Take me out, on a date. Don't take me out, as in, assassinating me."   
  
Hakuryuu blinked, then blinked some more and some more. He just said nothing, but could see the man's scrunched up face.   
  
"If you don't wanna then you can pay me or go, I don't care. You're willing to take my tacky vase home, then go ahead."   
  
"W-wait, wait. You made this?"   
  
The man picked up a small statue of what looked like some sorta public figure. He twirled it around and nodded.   
  
"How is it tacky? This is the most detailed vase I've seen. Its beautiful enough to be put in the center of my dining table."   
  
"Hm? That's nice."   
  
Hakuryuu felt like the shopkeeper wasn't even hearing him! He truly means what he's saying. The shimmering gold that glares really makes the rose red pop. The branches were carefully detailed and much effort was out into the flowers that bloomed. The finch looked just as pretty.   
  
How could he think this was tacky?   
  
"I'll go on that date with you."   
  
"Seriously?"   
  
Hakuryuu hummed with a nod.   
  
"I...okay. okay."   
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
The shopkeeper stared for a moment then broke out into a awkward chuckle, eyeing the rest of his trinkets as he shifted his weight off of the black marble counter.   
  
"Nothing. I didn't think you'd say yes, but that doesn't matter. What's your name?"   
  
Hakuryuu didn't think he's say yes either, but here we are.   
  
"Uhm. Ren Hakuryuu."   
  
Hakuryuu held out his hand and the shopkeeper stared at it, tentatively, like he didn't know what a handshake was.   
  
He got the gesture and shook Hakuryuu's hand, (with force, mind you.) But it was awkward. Oh fuck! Could he feel how sweaty his palms were? Fuck. Shit. Goddamnit-   
  
"I'm Judar, but back in my village they called me Judal."   
  
Village huh? Now that Hakuryuu pays attention, Judar has a slight accent.   
  
Its cute.   
  
"Ahaha. Nice to meet you, Judar.." Hakuryuu liked the way the name seemed to just slide right off his tongue like honey.   
  
Judar smiled brightly at him, creases pulling at the corners of his eyes as they narrowed with his raising lips.   
  
They say nothing, then Judar notices they're still holding hands--or shaking hands..? He points it out with his other free hand, like he literally points at their still conjuned hands and Hakuryuu noticed.   
  
His expression flickered to what looked like panic to others and to Judar like 'oh shit. oh fuck-'   
  
Hakuryuu let go of Judar's hand right after, wiping his hands on his hands, trying to get the sweat off and he realizes he might be insulting Judar somehow by doing that..   
  
Oh hell.   
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-"   
  
"I did. Felt nice."   
  
Hakuryuu could only awkwardly laugh and Judar puffed out what sounded remotely like a laugh. It was cute.   
  
"What time?"   
  
"H-Huh? Time for what?"   
  
"The date. duh!"   
  
Judar said it like it was the most obvious thing, ever. But it literally was!   
  
"Right! You wanna go tonight..?"   
  
"Sounds great, but what time?"   
  
"9:30?"   
  
Why did he say 9:30? His mom will visiting him--wait, no. Fuck her.   
  
Why did he agree to letting her come over? Let alone, why did he answer her 5:00 in the morning phonecall? She was crying and huffing so much he could barely make anything out.   
  
He still has a soft spot for her.   
  
But, going on a date with Judar was more important.   
  
They made their plans, more fumbling and awkward gestures from Hakuryuu and they had a date!   
  
He had to now calm the hell down, pick out clothes and shower. He'll be fine.   
  
He calls his brother Kouen, who's the third sibling he's come out to, and told him to knock his date dead. Now, Hakuryuu isn't sure if he's being literal, considering he has a self defense class and just...everything about him screams brute force. so...  
  
He showers, looks at his clothes for maybe the 100th time and tries looking for other stuff, but sticks to his previous outfit. Its more simple.   
  
Next, he calls Kouha, who's currently with Kougyoku. He wants to see how they're doing and all that jazz.   
  
Apparently their very lonely mother had also called Kouha and asked him to visit her or just let her come over. Obviously Kouha rejected her, but it was hard because she was fucking crying so much that it could fix the drought in California!   
  
She could cry on the land and their crops will flourish.   
  
"Oh, Dage! Congrats, congrats."   
  
"Stop calling me that, I'm not that much older than you."   
  
"Nah! You're Dage. You sit around and collect junk and shit like an elder."   
  
"I-mean!"   
  
Kouhas boisterous laugh was loud enough for Hakuryuu to pull the phone away from his ear, slowly inching it back once his Jiejie's laughter calmed.   
  
"If anyone is Dage, its Kouen."   
  
"Blah! Why can't you both just be Dage? You both have very old man brains."   
  
Hakuryuu was about to retort, but Kouha talked RIGHT over him and was loud.   
  
"ANYWAY! whatcha wearing?"   
  
"Why do you sound like those operators--you know what? Nevermind."   
  
"What did you say-"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Kouha laughed at that even. His voice didn't lack emotion, his laugh just sounded obnoxious as hell. If you live with him for a awhile though, you get VERY use to it. Every single one of Hakuryuu's siblings have a laugh that's unique to them.   
  
For example, Kouen sounds like a cliche super villain when he laughs. Kougyoku snorts a lot and Hakuei tries to sound pristine, but honestly her laugh is the most contagious one and she never stops once she's going.   
  
Sooner or later, the conversation between Hakuryuu and his obnoxious, but loving siblings ended.   
  
9:19 rolled around and Hakuryuu made himself scarce, running out the door with his shoes kind of on his feet.   
  
He arrived on time, only 9:23 because it wasn't actually that far, so he doesn't know why he was running. He likes to be to places on time and not fashionably late like some people he knows in his life. (Alibaba.)  
  
It was 9:29 and Hakuryuu was afraid Judar wouldn't come. Okay, maybe he wanted to literally be there by 9:30 on the dot? Nope! Time literally went by and it was 9:32. He's overreacting. Anything could've happened!   
  
He could be late, maybe traffic? Its Friday. What if he fell asleep? His house catched on fire--no! That's dumb!   
  
Everything ran through his tiny panicking brain, feeling like it would fry from the all the conclusions it was drawing.   
  
He thought Judar might've stood him up, bur that's dumb too, but also not impossible!   
  
Ugh!   
  
One thought after another and he was tired from working himself up.   
  
He was shaken from his swarming thoughts, thrown right back into the present and probably wanted to yell at the person that touched him.   
  
He was ready to turn and just blow, but it was Judar.   
  
"Hakuryuu? You okay?"   
  
"H-huh? Wha...uh....I'm fine! I'm okay. I thought you stood me up or something or something bad happened! I don't know, I don't know."   
  
"Was I late?"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
Hakuryuu looked at his phone, and it was only 9:33.   
  
"N-No."   
  
"I guess you like people who are early, huh? Well, I guess your clock is ahead of mine. I thought it was 9:15."   
  
Okay. okay. That...that made sense. Made perfect sense! Hakuryuu just needed to calm down so they can go sit down and just eat. He's kinda fuckin' that all up right now.   
  
He offers for them to go in, Judar shines his teeth showing smile and walka straight to the restaurant with Hakuryuu.  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a bit. Hakuryuu would drop in sometimes, but then it would leave off with whatever the hell Judar replied with.   
  
He was biting his nails and he knows he's not supposed to do that! He's acting a fool! His mother always said biting your nails is like sticking your toes in your mouth, also it was unattractive, apparently.   
  
Judar must've picked up on Hakuryuu's nervousness, if you can call it that, cause he placed his hand onto the one Hakuryuu just let sit on the table.   
  
He stroked his knuckles with his thumb.   
  
It drove everything in Hakuryuu to not flinch and snatch away his hand, but Judar's attentive gaze and soft hands were very calming...he liked it. This actually felt nice.   
  
Reminds him of Hakuei, but its different and tender in a very, VERY different way.   
  
"T-Thank you.."   
Hakuryuu's voice was barely above a whisper, it coaxed a smile that played itself onto Judar's lips.   
  
Hakuryuu was embarrassed though. Having his date comfort him? Why couldn't he function-  
  
"Its no problem. I've met a few with like..really fucking Terrible anxiety. A lady broke down in my store. She thought I was gonna laugh at her, but I just tried my hardest to get her to pay and go."   
  
"Ah.."   
  
"She was a regular. Always coming and talkin' to me. I didn't mind. You kinda remind me of her, but less crying and more stuttering."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"And that too--listen, you ain't gotta apologize, okay? Just be you..I guess? I like you, I really do. If you like making really bad jokes, then lay em on me. Love absolutely awful jokes."   
  
Hakuryuu wasn't chewing his nails anymore, still bouncing his leg, but it was a start.   
  
"Can I tell a joke later..? Not very good."   
  
"Yeah! Just tell me whatever--LIKE, what'd you use the vase for?"   
  
"Oh! I raise plants. I was running out of pots and vases, and most of the vases are antique, so that's why I bought one. Actually, if your store is antique, then how come you sell your own hand made stuff? Usually those things are 100 or so years old."   
  
"About that. I just like to sell whatever junk I came up with, making it looked quite old, but majority what of I sell is indeed old. Those trinkets on my counter is from my village, which is old in itself. My family, not just biological, gave me some things and I also just look around for legit shit that I can get from trade and whatever."   
  
  
"That's....that's actually really interesting.."   
  
"Thank you! But, I wanna hear more about your flowers."   
  
The date went smoother than Hakuryuu could've even imagined! They talked about various topics and shared interests. Apparently they both enjoyed some old Soap Opera that hasn't been on since 2007 and Judar watches it because its honestly like mind boggling.   
  
Judar suggested watching Indian Soap Opera's, very interesting with lot's of effects, transitions and plots.   
  
(After that date though, Hakuryuu did find out what Judar meant)   
  
Their waiter finally came to take their order, Judar flipped and then they both said what they wanted and Judar basically shooed him away.   
  
It was funny.   
  
They continued even with their plates of food, laughing loudly as they wanted and just enjoying each other's presence.   
  
They left, but not without fighting over who pays. Its a custom that Hakuryuu has lived with his entire life. His family will physically fight you over a bill, try to pay for the food in advance with their card, there's no splitting the bill. You let me pay or die.  
  
Judar talked him into splitting it and they went on about their night.   
  
It was nice conversing with Judar while walking him home. Hakuryuu did stutter and mess up sometimes, like tripping on air or slamming into something because he wasn't paying attention.   
  
Hakuryuu followed up on that pun like he promised. It was 'Chive never met someone like you before.' And Judar kept giggling, saying how much he hated that he even laughed at it.   
  
He liked dumb jokes, like, a lot. It was acceptable if it was awkward and just REALLY bad, it was perfect then.   
  
Unfortunately, their date ended earlier than Hakuryuu hoped, but another date was promised, so it was okay.   
  
Before Hakuryuu could walk off the stone path, Judar grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek.   
  
"I want to see you tomorrow at my shop! Also, bring your plants. I want to see the peonies."   
  
"I promise."   
  
Judar shined that smile that bright Hakuryuu had fallen in love with over night.   
  
They said their goodbyes and continued their routine of meeting, going out and eventually Hakuryuu moved in with Judar. His house was an actual house and not an apartment, plus it was big enough to fit the load of plants he has.   
  
That's it. That's how they met. Its been a year and Hakuryuu wants to marry him, but he'll wait.   
  
And before marriage, he's needs to fix his sleeping schedule.   
  
"Hakuuuuuuuu!"   
  
Judar's voice ringed in Hakuryuu's ear, whining clearly heard.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You're thinking too loudly. Hold me."   
  
Huh...  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry-"   
  
"Ah! No! Remember, no sorries?"   
  
"I'm so--yes, I remember. Thank you."   
  
Judar kissed Hakuryuu's throat and nuzzled his head between his parents chin and chest. He was lulling himself to sleep with the rise and fall of Hakuryuu's chest, his breathing very clear and it put him at ease.   
  
Hakuryuu plants many kisses on Judar's face, he wasn't able to pretend he wasn't bothered anymore and kissed him back.   
  
They stopped not long after. Hakuryuu let Judar get comfortable again and he was really falling asleep this time.   
  
Hakuryuu kissed Judar's ink hair, murmuring his love.   
  
Judar replied sleepily, "I love you too...now..let me sleep.."   
  
Judar was cute.   
  
Hakuryuu is glad to have met him, even if it was embarrassing or anxiety inducing.   
  
"Of course. Night Judar."   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hc Judar to be Pakistani. Like literally look at him.
> 
> Cantonese idea came about because the subs are in either Japanese, Korean or Cantonese! Idk. I thought maybe if this wasn't a modern au, the Kou emperor would be a mix of minorities, languages and the Ren family speaks Cantonese. 
> 
> If I'm correct, Hong Kong has the MOST minorities? China has 55 in total...so...just correct me if I am wrong. I did research...probably not great. 
> 
> Also look up Indian Soap Opera's, they're fucking golden.


End file.
